


Exo short stories

by minseok_ub



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseok_ub/pseuds/minseok_ub
Summary: you can also see this in asianfanfics!https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1403067/exo-short-stories





	Exo short stories

 

"Hyung, 2 years is a _really long time_ " Jongdae screeched, adding more emphasis to the last line while shaking the young man in front of him, the news about Minseok going to the military this soon shocked him (as well as the whole world). If only he has known, he should have prepared something like a trip or whatsoever. 

And he could. However, their schedule is packed especially him because of his solo debut. His song really matches the situation.

 

"I know Dae, I know tho but actually it could be longer" Minseok shrugged, removing himself in the process.

"But! Its like 730 days!"

"Yes of course. Your point?"

"More importantly its 17,250 hours!" Jongdae wailed while laying his head on the other's shoulder. 

"Uh-uh" Minseok replied, not really focusing on what the other is saying.

" no no no, you don't understand! Its 1,051,200 minutes! A million!"

"Wow are you using a calculator?"

 "Wait! The worse thing is it's 63,072,000 seconds!" Jongdae paused, gasping dramatically at the sudden realization. Minseok pockets his phone and squinted his eyes trying to examine his utterly pale band co-member. He placed his hand on the other's forehead and checked if he has a fever. 

"Okay you're creeping me out, what's wrong? I'm not going to leave the country like Kyungsoo said" Minseok stated while retracting his hand. Jongdae wiped his eyes pretending to be hurt.

 

"But i'll miss you, I'll miss you every single second you're not here, love" Jongdae reached for the other's hand and caresses it.

 

"That's awfully sweet" Minseok raised his left eyebrow at the sudden confession and watches Jongdae draw circles on his palm.

 

"So... " Jongdae started, still holding on Minseok's hand.

 

"can you let me stay in your house? I promise I'll clean it twice a day!" He added.

"That's it. I knew you're up to something"

"You know that i love you!"

 

\-------

I miss minseok lololool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll like it! These are just really random lool


End file.
